Love through Tragedy
by bambiluvsg
Summary: Kagome is his brother's best friend. He despises all humans and doesn't care for her at all.One day her brother falls ill and her whole life comes crashing down and something compels him to help.Will it be enough?  A/N: rated M- LEMONS. later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome is his brother's best friend. He despises all humans and doesn't care for her at all. One day her brother falls ill and her whole life comes crashing down and something compels him to help. Will it be enough? (A/N: rated M- LEMONS, CURSING, EXPLICIT SCENES. DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE /COMFORT. Fyi if you read my other stories you know I am a big fan of pot and I am always stoned when I write, so bare with me. Check out my other stories. 3 Unfortunately, My good friend Liam Sherman has just died from cancer, he was the most amazing fighter and friend. He was only twenty years old and battled cancer for two years. Hodgkin's lymphoma.. VERY PAINFUL.. You all can look him up on Google, and Face book*please do. ;( and I hope to have more people aware of this tragic event. His famous slogan is FUCK CANCER IN THE ASS-LIAM THIS ONE'S FOR YOU BABY/3 11.16.91-12.1.11 rest in peace kid…)

Chapter 1 : In Plain Sight

"Kagome! Get out of the bathroom already! I have to go!" Souta banged on the bathroom door angrily, causing one of the family photo's on the wall to come crashing down on the wooden floor. Glass flew out and covered the floor, glittering with anticipation to cut into someone's foot.

Kagome opened the door to see the picture destroyed and glared at her twin eighteen year old brother. "Now look what you did! Idiot!"

"Not my fault! You take forever!" He tried shoving passed her but she block the bathroom entrance.

"No! It is still my turn! I have to do my makeup!" Kagome growled, trying to outmatch her brother's strength.

"Listen sweetheart. I've seen you with and without make up, the damage is done. God fucked you over with that face!" He sneered, ducking between her legs and pushing her out. She made to go in and he slammed the door on her foot.

"FUCK! I HATE YOU!" She screamed, stomping away to look at herself in her hallway mirror. "Great! I look like a pirate!" She mumbled, examining only one eye done up with eyeliner. She glanced back to the floor and picked up the broken frame.

"Ooooooo I am so telling mom on you!" She rasped, tapping the other side of the door.

Twins were supposed to be close, and at one point that was true, until they got older and started to become more independent. Unlike Kagome, Souta looked more like his mother with his brown hair and hazily eyes. Kagome was the oldest, by two minutes and she will never let him forget it.

He opened the door then and grinned. "Okay. I'm done." He shoulder checked her and made for downstairs then stopped, turned to her and smirked, "By the way I left you a present in there." He ran down the stairs laughing.

Kagome scoffed and shut the door behind her, and that's when a foul smell hit her nose. She groaned and glanced at the toilet regretfully. "Oh my god! It looks like he dumped a whole Snicker's Bar!" She lifted her foot up and slammed it down on the toilet handle to flush it, but still the smell was coating itself on the back of her throat. Her eyes watered and she began gagging mercilessly, turning on the bathroom fan.

Something caught her eye then, swirling in the water. It was tinged pink but disappeared quickly before she could look further. She fastened up her ebony waist length hair into a high pony tail and finished the rest of her make up. She was pretty, above average with looks. Long eyelashes raked the rims of her azure eyes and she had full pink lips. In high school, being a senior meant everything, and if you didn't look good, no one gave you the time of day.

She heard a light tap on the door and opened it angrily. "Fuck you- mom?"

Her mother stood in the doorway, her eyebrows disappearing behind her brown bangs, holding a tray of waffles. " Excuse me?" She said in disbelief.

Kagome held up her hands and shook them. "No! Mom! I thought you were Souta! I didn't mean-"

"You and your brother used to be so close." Miyu shook her head in exasperation, holding up the tray in offering.

Kagome grabbed a waffle and shoved it in her mouth. "Yeah, that was before he got all big and started being an asshole." She managed through a mouthful of breakfast.

"Language." Her mother scolded. "Hurry up, you are going to be late for school." Miyu looked under her feet to see the glass and sighed. She should no better than to hang up pictured in this house. She felt as if she still had to have everything baby proofed. Now in her late thirties, widowed, supporting her deceased husband's father and two teenage twins proved to be a handful.

Kagome nodded and rushed passed her mother, skipping steps and stumbling onto the floor. She heard muffled snickers and looked up to see his best friend and his girlfriend leering at her. "What are you drunk?" The boy with silver hair and fuzzy whit dog ears laughed, holding out a clawed hand for her to take.

"No Inuyasha." Kagome spat defensively, fixing her black and red school uniform. She smiled at the girl next to him and opened her arms for a hug. The girl shook her head and laughed, meeting Kagome's chest in an embrace.

"You act as if you never see me, cousin." The girl flipped her hair that was much like Kagome's over her shoulder, only Kagome's fell in layers and hers didn't.

"Well, I love my little Kikyo." Kagome gushed, pinching the girl's cheek, watching with amusement as Kikyo's face scowled.

"Yo! Tool bag! We're late! Let's gooooooo." Souta yelled from outside.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and motioned for the two girls to follow him, and they found themselves racing when they heard the school bell ring in the distance. "Awe damn it! We're late! I don't need another write up for this shit." Inuyasha mumbled slowing down to walk. Kagome scowled and slowed down too, walking next to her cousin and brother.

"Well, we could always skip?" Souta suggested, holding his chest and wincing, completely out of breathe.

"What's the matter with you? You barely ran two blocks." Inuyasha slapped him on the back and furrowed his brows when his younger friend let out an old man's cough.

"I'm fine stupid. I smoke remember?" Souta lifted a small pack of Newport's from his uniform pocket, his brown eyes glistening. He was about to light one when it was immediately slapped out of his hands and stomped on. His eyes shot up and he exchanged Kagome's death glare, her hands on her hips.

"What the hell sis!"

Kagome crossed her arms and scowled, "You can get cancer from those!"

Inuyasha chuckled and pulled out his own cigarettes and handed his fuming friend one despite Kagome's daggering glares. "Kags, don't be such a hypocrite. You smoked since you were twelve."

Kikyo smiled at her look-a-like cousin, "Yeah Kagome, you were a chain smoker by the time you hit middle school."

"Don't you all gang up on me! What the hell do you think this is? Huh? Besides, I quit smoking and you know better than to smoke around me." Kagome huffed with finality and froze when she hear the final bell ring, announcing the start of Homeroom. She latched onto her hair and pulled, screaming obstinacies and glaring at her friends.

She pointed an accusatory finger at Souta and narrowed her eyes. "You! You did this! Great, just fucking great!"

Souta lifted his eyebrows and scoffed, "What the hell did I do?" He wheezed, holding onto his head at a futile attempt to make the world around him stop spinning. Inuyasha took note of this but brushed it aside, holding onto Kikyo's hand and heading the opposite way of the school.

"Come on guys, we might as well make the most of today since we wont have anything to do until school is out." Inuyasha called behind his shoulder to the two bickering siblings. Kikyo leaned into his shoulder and sighed, "Those two used to never fight ever."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head at the sound of Kagome's high pitched voice. Her voice always reached a new level of octaves and he hated it, which is why he was so glad that he was with the calm, quiet version of Kagome. Kikyo.

He winced at the sound of Kagome's vocal abuse and turned to Kikyo. "Shit happens with siblings, I cant explain it. It was the same way between me and Sesshomaru; we were the best of friends as kids, inseparable. As we got older, I guess we tried to dominate each other, and being the stubborn dogs we are, neither would give in."

"But Inuyasha… Souta and Kagome are not Demons… Kagome and I are Mikos, and there is a possibility that Souta may have spiritual powers as well…but to compare their actions with that of you and your brother's is entirely redundant."

He cocked a brow at her, "How?"

Kikyo glanced back at her cousins and pointed, "You see them over there? That is sibling rivalry. They fight, and they get over it. You and Sesshomaru are at _war,_ for god only knows what reasons you-"

"Because my old man insists on giving me extra attention. Because… I am a half-breed… Sesshomaru wants me to submit but I never will. He doesn't want my dirty blood in his clan anyway."

Kikyo looked at her boyfriend with pity in her chocolate brown eyes. He hated when she looked at him that way, like she was in pain because he was hurting. She stopped walking and cupped his cheek, trying to heal away all his anger and worry with her touch. "Inuyasha, at one point in time, Sesshomaru was not just a relation by blood, but by friendship too. He just needs to open his eyes."

He glanced at her, his body language reading doubt. "No. He even favors Rin over me… and she is _all _human… I am his blood and all he does is put me down."

He kissed her gently on the lips, momentarily forgetting about the two quarreling behind him, who accidentally bumped into them, all stumbling into a pile on the curb.

"Damn it Kagome! Watch where ya goin' would ya?" Inuyasha growled, heaving the girl's body off his back. She was a lot heavier than she looked. "What the hell Fatty Patty! Get off er me-oomph!" His face met his new best friend, the concrete.

"Fatty Patty huh?" Kagome sneered, pulling on his sensitive dog ears angrily. He cried out in pain and then whimpered as he felt her weight leave his back.

Kikyo giggled and dusted herself off, helping an unusually exhausted Souta from the ground.

"Figures you mundane creatures would be out gallivanting instead of taking advantage of the school Father tried so hard to enroll you in." They heard the dreaded voice of none other than…they all looked up, and the rolled their eyes.

"Shut up Sesshomaru! I wasn't planning on skipping, we just wound up being late and I have enough slips on this, I don't need to be suspended… again."

Kagome glared at the full demon through half slit eyes, her blue orbs tracing his body. He had the same silver hair as Inuyasha, the same golden eyes. He stood much taller than Inuyasha, however, and he always held this stoic mask, making him even more intimidating than he already was. Kagome couldn't stand him, and likewise he with her. He was always tailored in expensive suits, such as the black and red pinstriped Armani suit he was wearing at the moment.

Though, she would admit only to herself, he was absolutely gorgeous, and perfect. Nothing ever was out of place with him.

Sesshomaru glared down at Kagome from his nose, acting like a complete snob. "I see you brought the lesser Miko." He grimaced, wrinkling his nose as if she were the most disgusting thing to him.

Souta shot forward and lunged for him, only to be held back by Inuyasha, who was growling in anger himself. "Don't talk about my sister that way!"

Sesshomaru leered at him and smirked slightly. "I did not direct the comment to a specific woman, you did. You pointed out that you're sister was the weaker one. Good to know your opinion of her."

Kagome's head drooped slightly and she cast a sulking glance at her younger brother by two minutes and looked away, her face tingeing a slight red. Kikyo looked at her cousin with worry, acknowledging what Sesshomaru had said. It was true, between Kikyo and Kagome, Kikyo was obviously the much stronger one, despite Kagome training longer and harder at the shrine.

Ever since they were little girls, Kagome had to compete with Kikyo in sparring, training, archery, swordsmanship, absolutely everything-even they guys.

Kagome had had the biggest crush on Inuyasha when they were in middle school, and she had tried to impress him by smoking cigarettes. Unfortunately, even though he smoked, he didn't find it attractive and went to the next best thing-Kikyo. It was a real sore spot when people compared her to Kikyo, they didn't even do that with her brother- and they are twins!

"Go to hell Sesshomaru!" Souta spat, shoving Inuyasha's grasp away and just stood there, staring at the powerful demon as if he were an annoying child.

Sesshomaru glared back at the young man and glowered at his disrespect. Then something caught his nose and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second. He examined the boy and it seemed like just to stand was an effort. His body smelled of sickness and his skin glistened with sweat as the boy struggled to keep his glassy eyes open.

"Call an ambulance." He said calmly, not taking his eyes away from Souta.

Everyone gazed at him with blank expressions.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Inuyasha laughed, turning away from his brother to leave.

Sesshomaru, this time more forcefully, "Call an ambulance."

Kagome looked up at the demon with a questioning stare and followed his gaze to where he was staring at.

_Souta?_

Souta could feel his body tremble with an unknown wave of weakness. He had slowly been feeling more exhausted and out of breathe, but he had brushed it off as asthma. His body was radiating heat and it felt like his throat closed up as he struggled to get much needed oxygen into his lungs.

_Sesshomaru could sense that the boy was withering away. He was dying. Sesshomaru watched as the boys brown eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped, dead weight, onto the street. Kagome was stunned and rushed to her brother's collapsed body, thinking that it was all just some sick joke. _

_As soon as she touched his face her hand was damp with sweat and Souta's breathing became faint, almost like a whisper._

_She droned out Inuyasha and Kikyo's frantic screams and time suddenly slowed down. The world around her became silent as she looked at her unconscious twin brother cradled awkwardly in her arms. Her eyes became blurry and panic washed over her, consuming every fiber of her being. _

_It felt like it was all done in slow motion, and she slowly looked up to meet the golden eyes of Sesshomaru. Her mouth was moving, she could tell she was screaming 'help him' over and over again at him but she couldn't hear her own voice._

_Sesshomaru's ears were assaulted with loud yelling and frantic screams as he lifted his own cell phone to his ear. His eyes met that of the girl cradling the brother in her arms. Her blue eyes looked as if they were waves while the tears spilled down her cheek. _

_In that instant he felt a tinge of pain, for the girl was so broken hearted that she wasn't even aware when the paramedics pulled up next to them._

_The paramedics lifted Souta's body on the stretcher and Inuyasha held onto Kikyo tightly as she sobbed. Sesshomaru glance at them and noticed that none of them bothered to comfort the girl sobbing on the curb. He calmly strolled over to her and lifted her up by the arm. She was so dazed she couldn't even walk so, reluctantly, he picked her up bridal style and hopped into the back of the ambulance with her sobbing away. _

_Inuyasha noticed this and rushed forward, "What the hell are we supposed to do?" He cried at his older brother holding his best friend who seemed to have passed out._

"_Call the mother you idiot." He barked, closing the doors and leaving his brother and his girlfriend as the ambulance's siren sounded and they sped away._

_Sesshomaru looked down at the passed out girl in his lap and grimaced._

_Why did he get in the god forsaken van?_

_Please review- this story is so important to me and I want to get it perfect. You can look up my face book, (Liam had a girlfriend named Amanda and she was with him the moment he died. He had kissed her through the mask and his last words were I love you-this is one hundred percent true and he flat lined right after, causing Amanda to pass out. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Awaken

(I do not own Inuyasha. Liam's funeral is today…wish him luckx3 " RIP LIAM USE YOUR WINGS TO HELP US FLY- is written on our cars that I decorated with my friends. We had a bondfire for him the day he died and im telling you, there is an after life or something because we could FEEL HIM it is the most mind blowing experience…)

Sesshomaru looked down at his watch and sucked on his teeth. He had been stuck at the hospital for the last four and a half hours, having to listen to non stop crying, and the smell of sickness and death lingered everywhere.

He absolutely hated hospitals.

He was in the lounge waiting with the rest of the family, who were all huddled together trying to comfort one another. The girl, the sister, Kagome, was buried into her mother's chest heaving and coughing.

Sango, Miroku, and Koga had shown up, all having left school just to comfort their friends.

"I just don't get it. He was fine yesterday. I cant tell Kohaku, he is still doing volunteer work in Africa." Sango said, clutching onto Miroku's sleeve.

"Yeah. Don't tell him over the phone." Koga agreed.

"But what if he get's angry that we kept him in the dark for so long?" Miroku patted his girlfriends back.

"Him being angry isn't the most important thing in the world right now." Koga muttered, staring at Kagome with longing and sadness.

"I don't know what happened! I keep trying to think what went wrong! Mom! Why wont they tell us anything?" She wailed as her mother rubbed the top of her head.

Miyu kissed her daughter's forehead, her own tears spilling freely. "Honey it's okay. It's okay. We don't know what it is yet, he could just be really sick. He's going to be okay." Miyu kept saying this over and over again, not for Kagome's sake but for her own.

Inuyasha had Kikyo on his lap, both of them completely numb, as if someone had sucked out all of their emotions. "Why didn't I see it? Why couldn't I tell he was sick?" He asked in despair, burying his face in his hands.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at him, "You are only half of a demon."

Kikyo glowered at him. "Now is not the time Sesshomaru." She said darkly, surprising him.

Sesshomaru was engrossed with his PDA, not caring for her comment, when he heard sniffling and turned back to the girl that had slept in his lap for the better part of the day. "I can feel it… in my heart. I can feel his pain mom." She began begging to anyone who would listen, "Take me instead. Please!"

Sesshomaru shook his head. That was pointless. Then her brother would be in her position wishing for the same thing, it would be an endless cycle. He looked back down at his PDA and scoffed. He had an important meeting today with another corporation who wanted to merge.

"I must go." He turned to leave when he heard an office door open and out walked three doctor's and four nurses. _Damn this looks serious. _

Kagome shot up and fixed her hair. "What's going on? Where's my brother? I want to see my brother."

The oldest doctor held out his hand. "I am Doctor Yakama,' he said. 'You're brother is awake right now, but I don't think it is wise to visit just yet." He exchanged nervous glances and sighed, He hated this part of his job.

Sesshomaru could sense the bad news coming and wanted to leave. It was none of his business, he wasn't close to any of them at all-not even his brother. He found himself sitting on the windowsill, gazing outside and listening carefully to what was being said.

Dr. Yakama clasped his hands together and paused for a long moment, making it even worse for the group.

"I don't take pride in having to be the one to tell you this.' He started then stopped, hearing Kagome's defeated sob. He had to shut his eyes tightly and imagine she wasn't there. 'Souta has developed Hodgkin's Lymphoma, formally known as Hodgkin's disease."

Sesshomaru sighed and shut his eyes tightly. _Damn._

Everyone stuttered and gasped, but Kagome seemed to be the only one who didn't know what that meant. "So what the hell is that! Is he going to be okay?" She grabbed onto the doctors lab coat and shook him.

Dr. Yakama gently held onto her hands, and this time didn't avoid her eyes. "I'm sorry my dear… He has cancer."

Kagome swore she didn't hear him right. "W-what?" She was shaking now, violently.

"Hodgkin's lymphoma is a cancer of lymph tissue found in the lymph nodes, spleen, liver, bone marrow, and other sites in the body. Souta has a tumor near his heart and his Liver is completely failing him now…"

Kagome dropped to her knees and scratched at her face. It wasn't true. No. It wasn't true. Her brother would live and he would be fine. This was all a nightmare and she would wake up soon and fight her brother for the bathroom and they would curse at each other and he would pull her hair. Souta would eat the last of her fruit snacks and she would let him have it, she would let him have everything if she woke up from this nightmare. She would hug him and tell him she loved him. She would make it all go back tot the way it was when they were little. She didnt care it was all a dream, none of it could be real.

"Kikyo? Can't you heal him?" Miroku asked solemnly, holding tightly to his sobbing girlfriend.

"I cannot... I can heal cuts and scrapes and broken bones, but to fix every single cell in his body individually... Not even a demon healer can do that... back in the day when there were many-maybe...but not now." She buried her face in her hands and wept.

Miyu's breathing calmed for the moment. "How did we not know this?"

"The first sign of Hodgkin's lymphoma is often a swollen lymph node, which appears without a known cause. The disease can spread to nearby lymph nodes. Later it may spread to the spleen, liver, bone marrow, or other organs." Dr Yakama said, gesturing for a female doctor to come forward while he wrote something down.

"The cause is not known. Hodgkin's lymphoma is most common among people ages 15 - 35 and 50 - 70. Past infection with the Epstein-Barr virus is thought to contribute to some cases. Patients with HIV infection are more at risk than the general population. But Souta is not HIV positive. Have you noticed him being Fatigued at all?"

Kagome thought back to when they were all running for only a few second and Souta had looked as if he ran for miles. She adverted everyone's gazes.

Sesshomaru needed to get out of there, so without everyone leering at him he slipped down the hall and out the exit doors. He shouldn't have even stayed there for that long. He nodded at the demon receptionist who had been eyeing him down like he was a piece of meet, smirking at her blushing face and exited the lobby to the parking garage. His car was on the fifth floor. He had a servant bring it for him and cursed for the servant parked the car so far away. So instead of taking the elevator he walked.

**Back in the Hospital…**

"We can make him comfortable, give him treatments but.." The female doctor called Yamato said.

Koga shot her a death glare. "But what?" He seethed, feeling his claws digging into his palms. His blue eyes were piercing her soul and she looked away in shame.

"The procedure is very expensive, and there is no cure. Each treatment is close to about 20-50 grand a piece and the medications add up. I just don't think that you will be able to hold out for him."

"WE DIDN'T ASK YOU WHAT YOU THINK!" Sango made to lunge for the doctor's throat, immediately being caught by the collar.

Miyu's head sank. She was barely making ends meet. She would have to sell the shrine.

Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha and stared him straight in the eyes. "Please."

Inuyasha wanted to help. His family had the money, so did he, but he shook his head 'no' sadly. "I can't touch my trust fund until I am twenty one. And I would have to speak with my Father, but his belief is to let nature take it's course. He wouldn't even help my mother when she caught Tuberculosis and he was in love with her.. Kags I'm so sorry."

"Kagome, what ever money I have… It's yours." Sango mustered a smile and her and Miroku reached in their wallets for their checkbooks.

"Me too." Koga reached into his pocket and pulled out all he had and handed it to Miyu.

Kagome's mind went cloudy and she felt something in her chest pulling. She glanced at the exit. She was hyperventilating now, glancing around at her friends and family, all huddled together on the floor sobbing.

She shook her head. _NO! I WONT GIVE UP ON YOU SOUTA!_

" I don't care if there is no cure! How long will he be able to live with treatment?" She growled, standing nose to nose with the female doctor.

"It-it's hard to say… He's been battling this for a while and it spread to his liver… Other rare cases people have lived at least two decades, but they also had the money and resources and were at stage one or two with the disease, you're brother is about stage three and soon his heart is going to go. The tumors are in vital areas. Chemotherapy and radiation will be needed, and definitely a bone marrow transplant."

Kagome felt the pulling in her chest get stronger and she gazed at the doors her brother's body was behind. He was struggling, she could feel it.

_Kagome…_

She heard her name being called, and somehow knew it was Souta.

Without warning, she rushed out of the waiting room, heading for the parking Garage.

This was her last chance.

Souta's last chance.

The cold air hit her face as soon as she stepped outside. She heard the thunder and witnessed the lightning crack in the sky, the rain pouring down hard.

Her last hope was somewhere in here hopefully. She prayed to anyone who could hear her that He was still there. Her clothes were completely soaked now as she ran to each floor with no luck. Finally she reached the fifth floor of the parking Garage, open air and the rain beat on her mercilessly.

She scanned the floor and saw it. _THERE!_

Bright headlights shown from a parking spot, windshield wipers slapping back and forth against the car's windshield.

The car peeled out and she rushed forward, slamming into the bumper with her body and sliding along the hood. Her body ached but she stood still, gazing through the rain and fog at the person behind the steering wheel, staring back at her with wide, panicked eyes.

Sesshomaru was just about to pull out when a body jumped in front of his silver Camaro and he slammed on the brakes, his heart threatening to leap out of his chest. The rain battered on his window and he squinted his eyes to try to get a good look at the person.

It was the girl- Kagome.

She only stood there, staring back at him with big blue eyes, the rain making her hair stick around her face. She was shaking, biting back tears and she winced in pain.

He cursed under his breathe, it was her fault for jumping onto his car like that. He honked his horn but she wouldn't budge. She clutched onto the hood of his car and bowed her head, laying it gently on the cold surface. His eyes widened in shock. It was a form of begging. She lifted her head, and without looking away from his golden eyes, unbuttoned her shirt, untied her red school mascot around her neck and bared her throat at him.

He gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. She was begging, and submitted to him without a problem. It was a problem for him though, he was obligated to do what ever she asked of him, his honor and pride were on the line.

He heaved in a long sigh, rolled down his window and yelled in his powerful voice, "Get in the car."

She didn't think she heard him right until he yelled more angrily, "GET IN THE CAR! NOW!"

She nodded her head once and rushed to the passenger side, opened the door and sat down next to him, panting.

He sped off then, not caring that she didn't have her seat belt on as she whipped from side to side from the inertia and speed of which he was driving.

When the hospital was a mere spec in the distance he growled, "Who taught you that?"

Kagome looked back at him with surprise, "Wh-what?"

"Don't play stupid with me Miko. Who taught you that? Back there?"

"You mean…Inuyasha taught it to me…"

He growled lower this time, stopping at a light and taking a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He lit it and found that it was snatched from his hand. He narrowed his eyes at the culprit and watched as the girl took a long needed drag of the cigarette.

"Smoking is bad for you…" She blew out the smoke and kept it at her side. He lit another one and they drove off in silence.

Sesshomaru no longer wanted to go to the meeting, not with his clothes all drenched and a hysterical human miko with him. He drove aimlessly around town until finally-

"Did they estimate his lifespan?" He asked quietly, not wanting the girl to pass out again.

She fiddled with her fingers while a few tears ran down her cheeks. "They said with the proper treatment he could live a while… his liver has a tumor…"

"Hn. You do realize that he is in for a long ride of suffering?"

"I know but… he wants to live."

"And you came to me because you need the funds to do so?" He already knew this, though he wanted to hear her say it.

"…Yes. Please help my brother Sesshomaru…" Her voice cracked and he winced, what had he gotten himself into?

"Hn."

She gaped at him and smiled. When they hit another red light she reached over and hugged him, and his body tensed so she let go. "Thank you."

"Next time, do not touch me. That would be a 'thank you' enough." He grumbled.

Silence.

"I will find you the best doctor, and in exchange for my services…" He honked his horn at someone who cut him off.

She stared at him, her mouth agape and lowered her eye, "Fine." She reached over and laid her hand on his thigh and he flinched and growled, making her hand retreat.

"What the hell?" He rasped.

"I-I thought-"

"I would never lower myself to a human woman wench! I was going to say that you arrange a fundraiser! I will throw in money-Damn it! Disgusting!"

She felt herself grow hot, and her eyes burned with anger. She grabbed onto the dashboard and ground her teeth together. "Fuck you! Sesshomaru! You are such a jerk! I would do anything for my brother…anything." She didn't care that the car was still in motion and threw open her door. Sesshomaru slammed on the brakes and watched her run out into the storm, his mouth opened slightly.

He looked at her retreating figure, and then back at his dashboard. It was completely melted away, smoking up. Gripping his steering wheel, he turned the car into her direction and parked.

He sighed. He knew it wasn't right to snap at her after all that had happened to her today, and got out of his car to follow her before she could hurt herself, her powers being unstable and coming out in bursts.

Please review guys. Todays his funeral, I still cant seem to process it in my head, I mean at times I do and I look at my car and see R.I.P Liam and im like holy shit he's really gone. My husband got pulled over on the parkway because the back of the car says Fuck Cancer In The Ass. The cop was nice enough to let it go. He was so funny, and his brother was my very good friend and we would always skip school with each other, Liam had been out Thanksgiving day perfectly fine, then one week later he was gone…It really goes to show that you that you shouldn't take life for granted….Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 Liam's wake update An

I went to Liam's wake-and I cannot tell who how much I cried. I just got back and it broke my heart to see him like that. I cried and my friends had to hold me down. He was smiling though, and it seemed like he would jump up and say "I GOT YOU PUSSY" like he used to. His brother brennan held onto me, after not seeing me for 8 months and said, "I love you so much." And I love them both. I will never forget him ever. He was wearing his pokemon Pikachu shirt and I cried, I touched his arm and shook him like he would wake up.

And then I brought my son in, and he cried whenever anyone went near him, so I put him on Brennan's lap and he stopped, looked up at him and smiled so big and Brennan began crying. My son touched his face like he was going to wipe away his tears and Brennan cried harder.

It was like my son Knew.

He never met Brennan before, but when I was pregnant Brennan used to hold my belly and say when this baby comes out he's going to know me- and he DID.

I cant stop crying, my heart hurts.

Liam, I know you are looking down on me pissed as hell for crying over you, and it makes me smile.

Brennan- you are my best friend. I love you so fucking much its not even funny.

The building was wrapped around four times when I headed in, and the crowd was still going, teachers, family, friends, it didn't matter, we all cried.

I love you. I love you…I love you

RIP baby

.com/albums/mm101/bambiluvsg/388196_2834850194898_1368500509_3062154_943547045_


	4. Ch3

Chapter 3 Sesshomaru's compromise

(Need I say it a thousand times, I don't own Inuyasha. D'x, I will be working on getting the next chapter to school wars out soon. I have been staying clean so that is why chapters of my stories are coming out slower…SORRY GUYS J JKJKJK33

The rain was merciless on him as he followed what remained of her scent. He kept muttering to himself that he would just turn back to his car and leave her in the middle of the town, but he was a gentlemen, and even though she was human, she was still a woman.

People were running passed him, hiding under umbrellas and rushing into stores to escape the storm. It was then that he caught sight of her across the street, arguing with the coffee shop owner who seemed wouldn't let her in because she was soaked.

He waited for the cars to pass before he casually walked up to the shop, listening to Kagome's yelling.

"It isn't my fault it's raining outside! Just let me in! What is so hard about that?" She fumed, waving her hands in the air trying to get her point across. Her foot was jammed in the door to keep the owner from locking her out.

The coffee shop own was a grizzly looking man and was unmoved, He pushed at Kagome's leg and glowered at her. "You are not coming into my nice clean shop looking like _that._" He pointed to her soaking wet hair and uniform that clung to her skin tight, not to mention the mascara that ran down her face and the puffy red eyes from crying. "You will scare my customers away!"

The owner made to kick Kagome's leg out of the door when he was shoved back with such force he fell back on his ass. The door was wide open now and the coffee shop owner shot up to see who had rushed him like that, only to cower in his place on the floor.

Sesshomaru glared down at the man darkly, rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder and walked her to a table in silence.

Kagome looked back at her shoulder and traced the arm of which the hand belonged to. She was shocked to see Sesshomaru was with her.

_Had he followed me?_

Sesshomaru sat down and cocked an eyebrow at the shop owner, "Are you just going to lie down? Or are me and my company going to get some service?"

The owner scrambled to his feet and bowed his head a few dozen times, muttering apologies and saying everything was free. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru is in _my _coffee shop!" He squealed.

"Good. I would like a large Cappuccino, a butter milk croissant, two apple pies, double shot espresso, and the lady will have?" He turned his head to Kagome with a sly grin and she hesitated, not liking the idea of taking advantage of the man.

"I-uh-water…thank you." She said, avoiding looking at Sesshomaru.

When the man rushed away shouting orders at the baristas, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "You haven't eaten anything all day."

Kagome crossed her arms and wrinkled her nose, "Oh so what now? You're worried about me? Is that it?" She said sarcastically.

He placed a finger on his chin, "Keep humoring me, wench."

"Keep calling me that." She dared him.

Sesshomaru wanted to walk out of there, to forget that she had ever shown up in front of his car, begging. But, he couldn't just walk out or forget. He saw something in her, something he hadn't seen since Rin was a little girl.

At first he didn't care for the young girl his father adopted. She was quiet and followed him absolutely everywhere, mimicked everything he did, even tried to cut her hair and "dye" it like him. During that time she was five, and had run into his room crying. He was surprised to see the little girl run to his side and latch onto his leg, because she usually avoided coming too close to him.

"Seshomawoo! Sesshomawoo!" Rin wailed, crying into his thigh.

He had glared down at the small child, having had tolerated her presence, it was another thing for him to actually touch him. He was about to reprimand her when he noticed an obvious change in her appearance. Her hair was covered it what Sesshomaru guess to be baby powder, the dust flying out with every movement of her now jagged cut hair.

He sighed, pulling Rin away from his leg, and for the first time acknowledged her. "Rin, what have you done?" He referred back to her destroyed hair.

Rin avoided looking at him and continued crying, "Because Sesshomawoo doesn't like Rin! Rin wants to be like Sesshomawoo…" She wailed, feeling ashamed at her ugly appearance.

He suppressed a laugh and lead the girl to his private bathroom. He seated her down on the toilet while grabbed some towels, rags, and soaps. He then ran the bath water and suddenly felt awkward. Rin used to run around the house naked when she was a smaller baby, his father chasing after her while he sat in the room and scowled. But now she was a bit older, and even though still a toddler, he didn't know exactly how to bathe her.

He tossed the bathing supplies at his sister, "Wash up." He was about to head out of the bathroom when she whimpered, "But daddy washes my haiw I needed help! And I don't have Awiel! I need to swim with Awiel!" (But daddy washes my HAIR I need help, I don't have ARIEL-little mermaid.)

He sighed in exasperation, knowing very well she meant that stupid mermaid doll she always carried with her. "Get in the tub Rin, I'll get her. It isn't that hard, just put the shampoo in your hair and scrub."

He walked out of the room to find that damn forsaken doll of hers. Her room was down the hall from his and he opened the door. The room was messy, as messy as a five year old would see fit. Naked Barbie dolls piled all over the floor as if they were having some sort of disgusting orgy, large pink doll houses surrounded him and fuzzy stuffed animals stared at him with beady eyes.

He hated stuffed animals.

Sesshomaru looked under her bed, her mattress, the windowsill, even the toilet, but he just couldn't find the stupid thing.

He gave up and turned back toward his bathroom, only to hear something crunch underneath his foot. "Damn, Please don't be the doll." He slowly gazed down and lifted his foot, sure enough with his luck it was her precious doll. He sighed, lifted it up, the head squished flat. Great, he thought, now I have to buy her a new one.

He could see it now, walking into the toy store, the great Lord Sesshomaru, Big time business man and millionaire, going into the girl section and buying a doll.

He heard screaming coming from his bathroom and his heart sank. He sped down the hal and burst into the bathroom, only to find that the floor was flooding, water flowing over the sides of the tub. Mass amounts of bubbles coated every inch of the bathroom, and Sesshomaru frantically swiped at the bubbles to try to find his sister.

"Rin! WHERE ARE YOU?" When he got no answer, he searched for the tub edge and dove, splashing around in the water, not caring about being in a 6,000 dollar suit. He felt as if he were swimming in the ocean, and Rin had drowned.

Panic washed over him as he slashed around, not feeling any trace of Rin's body. _Father's going to kill me._

"Sesshomawoo? Why you in dare? (There) Rin's tiny voice came from the bathroom entrance. He gazed at her, water clinging to his face, and bubbled soap masking his vision. She was standing there naked, with a confused smile, rubbing at her eyes with a towel.

"You look like Santa!" She squealed, running in and diving into the tub in a cannonball fashion.

He had never been so humiliated.

He had never smiled that big.

He had never before felt worried for anyone but himself.

Especially for a human.

"What are you doing?" Kagome's voice snapped him back to reality and he realized with horror what exactly he was doing.

His fingers were entwined with her ebony hair, stoking it gently and feeling how soft it was. Right as he was about to pull away from Kagome's blushing face, he heard a few 'clicks' and shot his head in the direction of the paparazzi flashing his camera. When the paparazzo saw his camera victim glaring at him he made a run for it.

"Damn." Sesshomaru growled through his teeth.

The last thing he needed was for millions of magazines to be printed titled, "Famous Demon Millionaire Falls For Lowly Ningen." He knew the photo looked convincing, but it was because he was imagining washing the soap out little Rin's hair.

Kagome avoided looking at him. He had actually touched her, and the look in his eye was like he cared. Her face had become hot and flushed and she stood up to leave. "I think I am dry enough."

"No. We will discuss what type of fundraiser you will make. Ideas and such." He said sternly.

She seated herself again slowly, while one of the waiters came and handed her her water and Sesshomaru his mass amounts of sweets. Before leaving he gave Kagome a sly grin and lingered.

Kagome felt a little odd, yes the boy was cute, and he seemed really nice, but what the hell don't just stand there!

"Hey. I'm Hojo." The boy finally said, holding out a hand for her to shake. She took it hesitantly and smiled.

"I'm Kagome."

"Well, that's a beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl." He smiled, making Kagome look away.

Sesshomaru nearly threw up. "Seriously? You see we are in the middle of something, why don't you back to the kitchen and wash your dishes." He spat angrily.

Kagome raised her eyebrows in bewilderment as Hojo rushed away, looking as if someone had punched him in the gut.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Lower your voice."

"No."

"You just did."

"Why did you have to say that to him? He was being nice."

Sesshomaru scoffed, " If I agreed with you then we would both me wrong."

" I could have liked him Sesshomaru." Kagome barked, " It wasn't your place to turn him down."

He stirred his coffee and snickered, " Here is some advice; Men have two emotions. Horny and hungry. If he doesn't have an erection, make him a sandwich."

"That makes no sense!" Kagome scoffed angrily.

"Look over there." He nodded his head in a direction and she swung her head around to see Hojo flirting with another girl, using the same line he used on her. She gawked at him for a second before crossing her arms and huffing, "I didn't like him anyway."

"Hn."

There was silence, other than the almost inaudible sounds of Sesshomaru enjoying his pies.

"You really like sweets don't you?"

"Very observant of you Ningen."

"Don't call me that!"

"Mundane."

"Not that either."

"Hum-"

"Demon!"

"Yes?"

"…"

"…"

"I hate you."

"Hn."

Kagome threw her hands up in defeat. "What is it you had in mind about this…fundraiser?"

He dabbed his napkin on his mouth and stared at her without compassion. "As I was saying before, I will throw you the money to form a fundraiser, whereas you provide the entertainment. It would go good with the public to see how involved you and your family are."

"But-"

"You will raise mass amounts of money when people know that I am the one conducting the whole thing. There are many people who would like to kiss my ass by helping, and in the end you get to keep all the proceeds. And the publicity would be great for me as well as for you. Not that I need the publicity but it would help with reeling in partners from other companies."

"Is everything just business with you?" Her eyes were watering, remembering that the reason she was doing all of this was because her brother was laying in a hospital, given no chance in hell of surviving.

"This world lives off money. I am not greedy like most, but money is the object of the world. It make it go round." He made and invisible circle in the air with his finger.

She slammed her hands on the table furiously. "I know you don't care that my brother is in the hospital. In the world people die every minute and we go about our lives…but this is my brother. Mine. Don't you dare fucking sit there and act as if he is a bank for you. I came to you as a last resort."

"Do you not want my help?"

She looked him dead in the eyes, hers red and puffy. "No. But I need it."

"Then you will deal with it." He said coldly, standing up and heading for the door, cursing himself for having parked his car so far away when it was raining.

"Where are you going?" Her mouth agape as he strutted out the door without even a second glance at her.

Kagome sighed, looking at her clenched hands and realizing just how badly she wanted a cigarette. She would have to walk everywhere now that Sesshomaru had left and she groaned, her body already getting the chills from being soaked. She drank the last of her water and with her head held down, she passed through the door and let the curtain of rain fall around her. She began humming, ignoring the tapping on her shoulders and coldness of the world around her.

" _I watch you_

_Stand alone…_

_How are you brave?_

_How do I love when I'm afraid?_

_You stand so tall_

_So why cant you see me?_

_Why is it so hard,_

_To keep on breathing?_

_You were my friend,_

_You were my world,_

_You my love, _

_Are my love no more._

_When I needed you most,_

_When I needed a friend,_

_You let me down now,_

_Like I let you down then._

_You took my heart into your grasp,_

_Trusting you _

_Loving you_

_Deceiving you…_

_You kill me._

_You break me._

_You love me._

_I hate me._

_I'm so sorry…_

_I changed you…_

_The wrong side of you…_

_I turned you into the nothing that,_

_I wanted you to be._

_I turned you into the very darkness,_

_That lives inside me._

_When I needed you most,_

_When I needed a friend,_

_You let me down now, _

_Like I let you down then…"_

She only stopped because she bumped into something hard. When she heard a growl from the "wall" she had bumped into, she looked up to see a grumpy, wet, Sesshomaru.

He held an umbrella over her head, without a single word, lead her to the other side of the street where his car was revving angrily.

Sesshomaru was getting sick of her. She was too slow, so he grabbed her arm tightly and manhandled her into the passenger seat. Kagome grumbled and cursed him out under her breath. "Didn't need to be so rough. Jerk." She glanced the glove box and opened it, in hopes of finding his pack of smokes.

She held up a small green box. "Huh. Newport's?" She waved the box in his face but he ignored her. "These have so much fiber glass in them."

Sesshomaru watched her from the corner of his eyes, watching as she brought the cigarette to her lips and was just about to light it before he smacked it from her hand.

"Cigarettes are bad for you."

Kagome smiled lightly, and then her face darkened. She reached out and pulled his elfin ear. "Give me that. NOW!"

He winced at the high pitched sound of her screaming and threw the pack at her face. " Damned loud mouth bitch." He growled angrily, rubbing at his ear.

She snuggled into her seat and rested her head against the cool glass of the car window. "I never though I would lose my brother."

"He isn't lost. Have you given up on him?"

"No…But I just…I don't know…"

"You fear that you will lose him. You don't have faith in your doctors?"

"Human doctor's only know so much…"

"Kagome-"

"I know what you are going to say."

"Demon doctors will be difficult to persuade to help a human boy."

"I said I know!" She snapped.

He was losing patience with the girl now. His knuckles were turning white from how tightly he was grasping the steering wheel from attempting to keep from cutting off her head.

He started to hum without really noticing, but unfortunately Kagome noticed. She was shocked to hear that he could actually carry a tune, and for some odd reason her face flushed, her breathing hitched, and her heart fluttered. Such an odd sensation.

But it could have had something to do with Kagome's song that he was humming to. She didn't think he had heard it, how embarrassing. She slowly shut her eyes, and began quietly singing along with his tune. She peeked through her lids and saw Inuyasha's family Manor in the distance.

"_When I needed you most,_

_When I needed a friend,_

_You let me down now,_

_Like I let you down then."_

_OK PLEASE REVIEW, SORRY GUYS BUT IT'S BEEN A WHILE, FOR A WHILE I WAS CLEAN AND NOW IM NOT LOL TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY I AM NINETEEN NOW SO SHOW ME SOME LOVE BECAUSE I TOOK TIME OUT OF MY PARTY TO FINISH THIS AND GIVE IT TO YOU TODAY. WORD UP BLAZING BITCH =*~~~~_

_Check out my husbands video, HE SINGS- the computer quality sucks and its somewhat skips but thts really him singing and hes good TY .com/watch?v=6cZ8ivwr5Q4&feature=colike_


	5. AN

Sorry about not updating guys, my husband busted the battery on my laptop so I have to wait another month to get a new one and I cant post any chapters yet but I will and yes I still smoke, happy V day, my husband surprised me by proposing to me again. OH PS I still smoke ;)


End file.
